


To Do

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, to-do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Our favorite couple has a hard time completing a to-do list together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest with you, I don't like this one. It just feels really tired, but I couldn't come up with anything else. So, here's your daily dose of fluff, cause that's all I'm good at!
> 
> But, to make up for this one, the 11th's prompt is 'rehab', and I've got a zinger planned for that one... If it actually turns out like I want it to... We'll see.

The words of his newspaper were cut off by a piece of paper with neat handwriting on it that he recognized as Peggy’s. 

“Our to-do list.” She said, sitting down next to him. “We'll get it done quicker if we do it together.”

As much as he hated doing it, he knew it had to be done. If they were to make a home together, they would have to the tedious tasks. 

“Seems fair. What on the list?” He asked, pushing the news out of the way.

“Not much. We'll have to wash and change the sheets, tidy up the kitchen a bit, sweep the hardwood and vacuum the carpets. We may clean the bathroom, but that can wait if we so choose.”

He nodded again, folding the paper. “Well then, let's get started.”

She went to strip the bed and throw the sheets into the washer while he cleared the counters, wiping them down as he went along. She emerged just as he started to collect the kitchenware that needed to be washed, so she helped gather them up, and then dried them as he washed them.

He smiled, glancing over at her with a rag and a plate in her hands, looking much more like a housewife than she’d ever admit. While he knew better, he was still glad she was there. No matter what the task, it was always easier to do with her by his side.

He focused back on the dishes in front of him, but before long, he felt a splash of water, looking up to see Peggy smirking, her hand wet with the water that had just splashed him.

He smiled, splashing her back, and before long, it was an all out war, the both of them cupping their hands to dump the water on the other one. Soon, it escalated, as Peggy grabbed a cup and used it to soak Daniel. He caught up, grabbing one of his own, laughing the whole time.

After they were thoroughly soaked, he pulled Peggy to him, pressing a sound kiss on her lips.

“I need a shower now.” She murmured against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I could join you.” He whispered back, moving his lips to her neck and running his hands lightly up and down her body.

“No.” She replied, chuckling slightly. “The point of today was to get things done. If you join me, we will get nothing done.”

“Compromise. We’ll both change, clean this mess, get the rest of the items done, and then spend the rest of the day in bed.”

“Deal.” she said, pecking him on the lips before pushing him away. “Now go. I have to change.”

They changed, cleaned the mess in the kitchen, and finished the floors all without incident, and by that time, the sheets were dry. But, being that close to the bed proved a little difficult for the couple.

Peggy was untangling the sheets when Daniel came up behind her, his rough hands drifting onto her hips and his lips attacking the secret spot on the back of her neck that never failed to make her moan.

“Daniel…” She sighed, her hands resting on his.

He only hummed, leaving a mark where it could be covered by her hair.

“We just have to finish the bed, then we can…” She drifted off, her mouth falling open in pleasure.

“Can’t wait that long. We’re so close, and you’ve been driving me wild all day.” His hands ghosted up her body, leaving her squirming.

“Who says I can’t say the same thing about you?”

“You could. Then it would give us a greater excuse to have our fun now.” He became bold, gently cupping her breasts for a moment before returning his hands to her waist.

“Just five minutes. Then you can have your way with me.” She lightly protested, quickly losing her inner battle.

He didn’t say anything but instead sucked on her pulse point, feeling it quicken under his lips.

“Bollocks, fine.” She caved, turning in his arms to pull him onto the bed, kicking the sheets off as she went.

They eventually did get the bed done, but the sheets had to be rewashed after sitting on the floor for several hours.

**Author's Note:**

> For a sneak peak of the prompts to come, view this link!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/375980268873247306/


End file.
